


Lindsay Ellis - Bonded for Life

by CaliforniaBurrito



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Fanfictiondeepstate, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, olive garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaliforniaBurrito/pseuds/CaliforniaBurrito
Summary: While struggling to make ends meet in the post-COVID world of Gotham, Lindsay Ellis, an Omega in disguise, is captured and seduced by the Alpha of Alphas - Cassandra Bane.
Kudos: 10





	1. Season's Greetings

Gotham city, the once-bustling city that acted as a beacon of hope and justice has become its own worst enemy. Gotham PD, despite decades of massive budget increases, has failed to stop the surge of violence and suffering that came in the wake of the COVID-19 pandemic. And for many, Gotham PD was the worst perpetrator of violence and suffering during these uncertain times. The pandemic itself wrought even more destruction to Gothamites, as hundreds of thousands died in their homes, at the hospital, and, for the unlucky minority, somewhere on the dirty streets that they once called home. Still, this apocalyptic wave of doom wasn't done yet, and the economic ramifications of the crisis has sent millions of Gotham's citizens into the depths of poverty. There, they struggle daily to make their ends meet, and every night, they are forced to look above and watch Gotham's elites lounge comfortably in their penthouses and sky rises that were once the pride of Gotham. 

That's the case of Lindsay Ellis, a young, short, brunette woman with a full figure. Before the pandemic, Lindsay was one of Gotham's finest, as she was a famous content creator on MyTube. But, as the economy collapsed, so too did her job. What she created, her art, was a luxury, and in these dark times, few could afford the luxuries that she peddled. Still, with a New York Time's Best-Seller to her name, her portfolio wasn't too bad. Unfortunately for Lindsay, she is an Omega, a one-in-a-million accident that her parents have managed to kept secret for so long. 

Up in her fancy loft that she used to rent at a relatively affordable price, Lindsay had no fear of meeting upon an Alpha, the dominant elites who run Gotham from their ivory towers. However, with her job earning her next to nothing, and the rent and eviction protections wearing off, Lindsay's life has come to a head. At first, she tried to find other work online, but every position has been filled by applications from millions of highly-qualified people whom she knew she couldn't compete with. As such, she decided that she must once again go out into the world and find gainable employment for herself. Despite being an Omega, with the help of her brilliant parents, who, while Betas, were Nobel Laureates, Lindsay has been able to conceal her Omega status from all the Alphas in Gotham. 

Her first interview was with Grey Industries, one of the still-successful corporations in the post-COVID world. Her skills were suited for the job that she was applying for, which was assistant intern for writing, and as such, she picked clothes that were appropriate for the position in the company. She wore a modest, but quirky yellow shirt that was littered with sunflowers and a plaid pencil skirt to tie it all together. She tied her brunette hair back to give the impression that she was a smart and capable woman, which she knew full-well that she was.

Unfortunately for Lindsay, almost immediately after arriving for her scheduled interview, she was called up to the front desk by one of the interns. She knew in her heart of hearts that something was wrong. She hoped that they didn't discover that she was an Omega, as that would mean a lifetime of servitude to an Alpha that which she did not choose. 

"Hello..." Lindsay said nervously, as she tried to hide her worst fears.

"Lindsay Ellis?" the blonde secretary professionally replied.

Lindsay nodded. She was too nervous to say anything as it may give a hint to her true self. She thought that it'd be wiser to allow the secretary to say what she needed to say.

"Mr. Grey has already reviewed your application and we unfortunately can't hire you at this time. Thank you for coming in today. I'm sure you can find your way out," the secretary said with a closed smile. Lindsay blew a sigh of relief in her mind. Nobody had figured out her secret, but still, she needed a job. She has her master's degree from a prestigious Ivy League, plenty of experience, and, of course, a powerful work ethic, but she still wondered why Mr. Grey himself decided against hiring her. 

"Can I just ask...why did he personally reject me? That doesn't seem normal," Lindsay said, with confidence back in her voice. 

The secretary is clearly phased by this question, and she darts her head from side to side to check if anyone in the waiting room is listening in on her conversation. The secretary gestures Lindsay to get closer, as if she has a secret of her own. Lindsay is overwhelmed by a sense of confusion. She thinks that the secretary could be an Omega, another one-in-a-million genetic miracle. But facts and logic return to Lindsay as fast as it had left her, and she gets herself closer to the secretary. 

The secretary whispered, "Cassandra, I mean, Mr. Grey is an Alpha. Not just any Alpha, the Alpha of Alphas. And his security team discovered your OnlyDans. He knows your secret. As a Beta, I'd advise you to get as far away from Gotham as possible. Otherwise, you'll legally be obligated to pair-bond with Mr. Grey for life. Good luck, Lindsay. Loved 'Axiom's End' by the way."

Lindsay's extremely pale face got even paler. Nobody in her young life has ever discovered her secret, and now, the Alpha of Alphas has her scent. She wanted to ask the helpful secretary why she called him Cassandra, and at the same time, she wanted to know just how powerful the Alpha of Alpha's sense of smell was. Could he smell her from a hundred miles away? Maybe a thousand? Lindsay didn't know how far she'd need to go to stay safe. She didn't even know if the surface of the Earth was safe. Had Lindsay inherited billions of dollars, she could've fled to Mars like a few of Gotham's billionaires already had. But Lindsay inherited the Omega gene, and now, she was forced to run for her life. And she had nowhere she could go, but down. 

Without saying a word to the secretary, Lindsay rushed out of the building, so fast that a car almost hits her. Suddenly, she hears a loud thud. As she opens her eyes, she sees him. Batman, dressed in his ornate black garb, has managed to stop the incoming car with his bare hands. A million things flooded into Lindsay's mind. Batman never came out during the day, and Batman certainly wouldn't spend his time saving a helpless woman like her. Lindsay looked into his eyes, and he into hers. Before she could say anything, he unfurls his fangs and bites her on the neck. She had been marked, and this realization immediately causes her to faint. 

A moment later, Lindsay wakes up. She's dazed and confused, and she can't even stand up. She's been tied up to a simple wooden chair with her legs suggestively spread wide. She's not in a room, and she realizes immediately that she's in fact in a cave. Putting two and two together, Lindsay surmises that she's been kidnapped by Batman and he's taken her to his cave. The only reason why he'd do that, she thought, was because he's an Alpha. But, at the same time, she wondered how the greatest detective in Gotham was able to find out that she's an Omega. Then it hit her. Batman is Mr. Grey. Batman is Mr. Grey's security team. Batman is the Alpha of Alphas. And Batman's claimed her with his claim mark. 

This horrid realization sends a wave of agony across Lindsay's face. She has never been mated by an Alpha, and now, Batman, the Alpha of Alphas, has decided that he wants to mate with her, and, in all likelihood, forcefully impregnate her. After all, he's a billionaire who has a lot of family issues, as she's read about. Lindsay couldn't help but squirm in her seat as Batman approached her menacingly. 

"I've crossed oceans of time to find you, Lindsay," Batman said in an extremely deep voice. 

Lindsay's dream of freedom and independence was quickly leaving her, but she knew that now more than ever, she needed to fight. However, her small, gentle hands were tied behind her, and her smooth and silky legs were forcefully spread apart. She knew that she could only fight with her words. She's a New York Time's Best-Seller after all, and using her metaphorical pen against the literal sword that Batman wielded between his thick, Alpha-legs was her only shot at liberty.

Lindsay shouted at the top of her lungs, as loud as an Omega could ever speak, "If you're such an Alpha then why do you wear a mask, huh? Masks are a Democratic hoax!" 

Batman chuckled. He likes it when his Betas have some bite, and Lindsay certainly could do that to him. "I'm going to do some really nasty shit to you, Lindsay," Batman said, while slowly taking off pieces of his well-tailored dark suit of armor. 

"Yeah? Like what? You're vanilla, Batman. I've been tied up in far more compromising positions than this," Lindsay retorted.

"I'm going to piss on your face. I'm going to fart in your mouth. Then, I'm going to shit all over these walls, Lindsay," Batman said while removing the armor around his arms and legs. He had no hint of irony in his voice, Lindsay thought. He was serious.

Lindsay, confused and disgusted, said "Why would you do that? You live here!"

"You see, Lindsay. I was born in the darkness, molded by it. A few dirty walls won't change the fact that I will have an Omega to call my own," Batman said, as he removed his chest armor to reveal his impeccably massive pecs.

Lindsay, searching herself for a reply, said nervously, "You can pair-bond with me, you can ravish me, and you can certainly impregnate me with that knot of yours, but I'll never be your Omega, never in a million years!" 

Batman chuckled as he took off his pants, and it shocks Lindsay. She can't believe what she's seeing. Batman, the Alpha of Alphas, doesn't have a massive knot to call his own. In fact, from what Lindsay can see, Batman doesn't have much going on there at all. 

Stuttering, Lindsay said, "W-Where's your knot? Aren't you supposed to be the Alpha of Alphas, Batman?" 

As Batman takes off his intricate and iconic mask, he said, "I do not call myself Batman. That is what my enemies call me." 

As the mask leaves Batman's face, a slender and more gentle face appears. Her long, dark locks of hair unfurl from the top of her head. Batman is a woman. And she said, still with a deep voice, "Lindsay, my Omega, can call me Cassandra, Cassandra Bane."


	2. Turn Off the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsay awakes in Batman's cave, bound seductively to a chair. However, her captor's motives aren't what they appear to be. Although the Alpha of Alphas has found her Omega, Cassandra Bane won't touch Lindsay without her explicit written consent.

"Is that supposed to be a revelation to me? Not the first time I've seen a naked woman before," Lindsay said while attempting to put on a sarcastic tone. Her face betrays her voice though, as she can't help but look at every inch of Cassandra's sculpted yet scarred body.

Cassandra is now an arm's length away from Lindsay, and from Lindsay's perspective, it's unsurprising that a woman who looks like her would become the most dominant Alpha of them all. In an instant, Lindsay mentally prepares herself for all the painful abuse that Cassandra would deliver on Lindsay's soft and porcelain skin. Lindsay closes her eyes, and despite bracing for untold suffering, Lindsay felt nothing but the cool autumn breeze of the Bat Cave.

After slowly reopening her eyes, Lindsay said with some confidence, "What are you waiting for? You're not Alpha enough to have your way with me?"

Cassandra stepped even closer to Lindsay, yet she's not touching her at all. "I did not become the Alpha of Alphas by allowing my human impulses to have the better of me. I am the master of my destiny, and I control every aspect of myself, including that growling voice in my head that's telling me to rip apart your cute little clothes and destroy you in every way you can conceive of and can't conceive of. No Lindsay, I am the master of the universe, and I have dignity and respect. Including for young and beautiful Omegas like you," Cassandra said, smiling. 

"I don't get it," Lindsay replied, obviously flustered an confused by both Cassandra's charm and the content of her monologue. 

"You see, Lindsay. Everyone who works for me is an Alpha. I only employ Alphas because I can easily dominate them all. The secretary you talked to earlier today? Her name is Jennifer, and I have dominated her before. The recruitment ad that you saw online? Written by another Alpha, probably Daniella, and again, another Alpha whom I've ravished in the past. But all of these girls, you included, have something in common. You have all signed a contract with me that establishes our boundaries and thus, what I can and can't do to you," Cassandra explained. 

Once again, this monologue confuses Lindsay. "You dummy, I haven't signed anything!", she said. 

"Yet," Cassandra quickly retorted. "Until we establish our contract, I will not lay a finger on you. You will be my guest in the Bat Cave until we can work out an arrangement. But you may as well sign now since I always get my way. Especially when we are so...destined for each other." 

In her mind, Lindsay is still surprised and mildly attracted to the level of control that Cassandra has over her base impulses. She's more relaxed now, despite still being tied up in an uncomfortably seductive position. After hearing what Cassandra just said, Lindsay couldn't help but howl with laughter. Still laughing, Lindsay said, "You literally touched me when you kidnapped me! And now you're stupid enough to believe in that myth that Alphas and Omegas can be destined for each other!" 

"I was wearing my Bat Gloves, Lindsay," Cassandra said, while slowly bending over to pick up her Bat Gloves. Lindsay has never been with a woman before, but she had nowhere to turn her head. She couldn't close her eyes either, since she wasn't tired. Lindsay had no choice but to look at Cassandra's perfectly bare bosom as she so obviously attempted to seduce Lindsay into submission. 

"Nice try, Cassandra. I can tell you look after yourself but you can never look after me!," Lindsay said while blushing and squirming around in her chair.

After that seductive display, Cassandra moves closer to Lindsay. She's now mere inches from Lindsay, and if Lindsay weren't an Omega, she could do some real damage to Cassandra from how close she's standing. Yet Cassandra said, "I don't need to look after you, Lindsay. You can do that yourself. But what I can do..." Cassandra paused before she slowly slid the leather fingertips of her Bat Gloves across both of Lindsay's thighs. She's holding her Bat Gloves by their opening, thus keeping to her word that she wouldn't lay a finger on Lindsay. Yet the fingertips of the Bat Gloves are still caressing Lindsay's smooth skin in the most titillating way that she could imagine. 

Cassandra smirked at Lindsay, as if she knew exactly what Lindsay was thinking. Lindsay's face fared no better, as it's well-known that Omegas have an extremely expressive face. What few hairs that Lindsay had on her thighs stood up as Cassandra traced the fingertips of the Bat Gloves slowly upwards towards Lindsay's most prized possession. Lindsay, breathing deeply, can't help but let out a soft and sweet moan of pleasure. Immediately afterwards, Cassandra stops. 

"There are many benefits to being my Omega, Lindsay. Not only will be mates for life, but we will start a powerful dynasty together. And...," Cassandra paused again. This time, Lindsay's not sure why she's pausing. Up until this point, Cassandra has been so calm and confident about her abilities. Every pause up until now was for pure dramatic effect, Lindsay thought, but this pause was different. This time, for a brief moment, a spark of fear, pain, agony, and a plethora of other negative emotions raced across Cassandra's face. Lindsay wondered how the Alpha of Alphas could feel like that, and as far as she knew, there wasn't a good answer. 

"W-what's wrong?," Lindsay said with a sincere concern to her voice. As soon as those words left her mouth, Lindsay wondered why she's concerned for an Alpha in the first place. After all, Alphas only exist to dominate and control Omegas, and that's why she's been disguised as a Beta for most of her life. But Cassandra was different, and Lindsay thought that she could, like Cassandra, control her primal instincts.

After failing to compose herself, Cassandra succeeded with her second try. With a smile on her face and a tear still trapped in her eye, Cassandra gave yet another monologue. "Like I said, destiny. I feel so comfortable and safe around you. I've never told anyone this, but you are my Omega after all. You've heard of my parents I'm sure. Well, there's a lot of gossip and rumors but, there's the truth. There's what I saw. You see Lindsay, I'm what they call an accident. My parents did not decide to have me, in fact, my billionaire father accidentally impregnated my mother who, in fact, was actually a high-class prostitute. Scandalous, I know. It's why they married so that he could protect his family name. I don't blame my mother for being a prostitute, it was work after all. But there were many habits of hers that she never kicked," Cassandra said before pausing, clearly to give Lindsay a chance to absorb all of this information. 

"She was a junkie, wasn't she? A crack whore?," Lindsay said softly. She didn't want to insult Cassandra's mother, but she knew full well that Cassandra would come to the same conclusion as she had. 

Cassandra snickered. "A harsh name, but not a wrong one. Yes, she was a crack whore, my birth mother, and she was high that night when Joey Chill fired that shot into her and my father. In hindsight, some scientists have told me that she could've lived had she not been using. Others disagree. But these days I've come to a different conclusion. Joey Chill didn't kill my parents. Gotham did. And now, I will have my revenge," Cassandra said, before she smashed her powerful fist into a nearby table that had nothing on it.

Lindsay is moved to tears by Cassandra's backstory. Never has she heard something so sad before. But, at the same time, the compassionate soul that every Omega shared reared its head. "Revenge won't change anything, Cassandra. But I can change you," Lindsay pleaded. Cassandra didn't take kindly to this. She rushed back over to Lindsay, and they are now face to face. They are so close that Lindsay could lick Cassandra's face despite how small her tongue is. Lindsay can feel Cassandra breathing down her neck, and the cool breeze of the Bat Cave has been replaced by the warm and frequent exhales of Cassandra's heavy breath. 

"You can't change me. Only I can change me. And nothing will stop me from hating Gotham and the scum that lives here. Now, no more emotions," Cassandra said before composing herself. "You know how powerful mines can be. Do you wish to start negotiating our contract or not?"

"No," Lindsay replied. Despite her best intentions, she realized that Cassandra will always be an Alpha, and she an Omega. While they've both made noble attempts at controlling their primal functions, Lindsay knew that she much preferred her life as an independent woman. Lindsay loved OnlyDans, not Cassandra. And her apartment, while the rent is certainly too high, is still much more home than the Bat Cave is. As such, Lindsay knew that she needed to plan her escape, and although her limbs have been tied up, she's figured out her captor's weakness. 

"What is this weak-ass brat routine that you're pulling? No?! How dare you say no to me?!," Cassandra shouted while gesturing at Lindsay. Cassandra's powerful hands are so close to Lindsay that Lindsay knew that Cassandra was toying with the idea of touching her without her consent. But, this gamble paid off, as Cassandra ultimately relented from violating her word. "So be it. You must be hungry, my poor Omega. What do you want for dinner?," Cassandra remarked calmly and professionally.

"Can you get me some Olive Garden? And be sure to order from the vegetarian menu. I trust that you'll take good care of me," Lindsay said while getting as comfortable as she can in her chair. 

Cassandra rolled her eyes. She knew what game Lindsay was playing at, but at the same time, she knew that she must respect Lindsay's wishes. Cassandra walked over to her Bat Computer and pulled up Olive Garden's website. Much to her dismay, there's a lot of options for her to choose from. Cassandra knew that she could easily delegate this task to one of her many minions, but she knew that, if she was truly destined to be with Lindsay, she could figure out exactly what Lindsay would want from Olive Garden.

"I ordered one of everything. I'm sure you can clean your plate. You look famished, Lindsay," Cassandra said sarcastically, as if to hint to Lindsay that she knew what game she was playing. 

"I'll eat the whole plate," Lindsay replied with a wide smile on her face.


	3. The Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star-crossed lovers, Lindsay Ellis and Cassandra Bane, have what is, unbeknownst to them, their first and last night with each other. But despite being freed from her Alpha's grasp, Lindsay will remain bonded for life with Cassandra.

"I take it that the fettucine alfredo is up to your standards?," Cassandra said as she rested her head against her hand. Cassandra had been watching Lindsay eat away at the Olive Garden buffet for over an hour now. Cassandra had an Alpha's appetite, but not even she could best Lindsay when it came to eating microwaved cheddar ravioli. Yet, despite being bored out of her mind, Cassandra couldn't keep her eyes off of Lindsay. Omegas always look tasty when they're eating delicious things, Cassandra thought, and Lindsay had become the most delectable Omega of them all. 

"I love Olive Garden," Lindsay said, midchew. A piece of pasta almost escaped her mouth, but Lindsay was an experienced eater and she swiftly caught it with her free hand. If she was to be Cassandra's Omega, she may as well have fun along the way, she thought. And what funner way to spend an evening than eating as much vegetarian Olive Garden dishes as a billionaire can provide? 

"I can see that. And if you agree to be my Omega, Lindsay, well, you can have Olive Garden," Cassandra said while gesturing with her hands. 

"I'm already having Olive Garden. Are you blind?," Lindsay replied. 

"No, little one. I'll buy Olive Garden. You can be the CEO, the sous-chef, or just another customer. It makes no difference to me, as long as it makes you happy," Cassandra said, with a renewed focus to her presentation. This could be what breaks down Lindsay's walls, Cassandra thought. Olive Garden's not worth that much as a corporation anyway, Grey Industries could acquire it overnight. Olive Garden may be what finally convinces Lindsay to join Cassandra's arms. Olive Garden may be what allows Cassandra to finally have an Omega for a mate. 

Lindsay continued chewing on the assortment of foods that she had stuffed in her mouth while Cassandra spoke. The silence from her Omega was deafening, but Cassandra knew that she couldn't press Lindsay unless Lindsay wanted to be pressed. After all, Lindsay had all the power in this negotiation, as Lindsay still hadn't outlined anything that she wanted from the contract. 

"Tempting. But to tell you the truth, Cassandra, I know what you want, and it's really nasty," Lindsay said while grabbing a peach that happened to be nearby. Lindsay locked eyes with Cassandra before she started seductively eating the peach. Both women knew what was happening, and Cassandra chose to stay silent. She's used to watching others, but never has a woman tried to seduce her like this. She's the Alpha of Alphas after all. Seduction is not part of her playbook. Force is all she knew, yet this erotic demonstration with a juicy little peach was more than she could handle. 

"Lindsay, stop," Cassandra said authoritatively while her sizable muscles shook with pleasure. Lindsay complied, as she knew that her Alpha had limits that she shouldn't breach. Lindsay finished the peach normally before moving on to the other vegetarian delicacies that Olive Garden had to offer. 

After taking a moment to compose herself, Cassandra adjusted her Bat Robe, as Lindsay's demonstration had caused it to loosen up. Cassandra pressed a button on her Bat Phone and said to it, "Angelica, please bring a bucket and a mop." A moment later, a blonde woman in a maid's outfit came into the Bat Cave and cleaned up the mess that Cassandra had made. Angelica left as quickly as she came. 

"Huh, another blonde. Why do I feel like you have a type?," Lindsay said before taking another bite out of the endless stack of breadsticks that were on the table. 

"I do have a type, Lindsay. They're brunette. They're beautiful. They're a bit clumsy, but in a cute way," Cassandra said, still staring at Lindsay. 

"I have a type too. I like people who don't hurt me," Lindsay rebuked. 

"Is that what you're afraid of, Lindsay? Pain? If so, our relationship won't have any. I can guarantee you that," Cassandra replied. 

Lindsay put down her fork. She's serious now. "This whole contract thing is cute. But we both know that the moment I let you get your paws on me, you'll tear me to shreds. Rip me apart. Brutalize me in so many terrible ways. You're an Alpha, and not just any other Alpha, the Alpha of Alphas. And I, an Omega. You'll do unspeakable things to me. That's just destiny, that's just biology," Lindsay said. 

Cassandra could tell that this was the real Lindsay. Not the brat that had played around an hour or two ago, but the real Lindsay that wrote 'Axiom's End' and created sensational videos on OnlyDans. This was Lindsay finally opening her heart to Cassandra, and she knew that this would be the ideal moment to assuage her fears. In a softer and more sincere voice, Cassandra said, "Lindsay, my little one. My Omega. I'd only give you what you can handle. And this negotiation, this contract, this tells me what you can handle. And I'd do no more to you than what you allow me to. Otherwise, you are not legally obligated to be with me, pair-bond or not." 

"Fine. I don't want to have sex with you," Lindsay said with a smug smile over her face. 

Cassandra is shook by Lindsay's request. After all, sex is the only thing that she cared about. She's been a billionaire vigilante for years and thousands of beautiful Betas have graced her bed, but she's never had an Omega to call her own. What Lindsay had just said had put them at an impasse. How can an Omega be submissive to her Alpha in a sexless relationship? It's simply not possible, in Cassandra's mind. 

"Now hold on a minute," Cassandra said while getting up from her seat, clearly rattled by Lindsay's smart play. 

Lindsay smiled and reclined back on her seat. This move may as well have been checkmate. Lindsay's got Cassandra exactly where she wants her, and in Lindsay's mind, there's no way that Cassandra could punch her way out. Those gigantic muscles have been beaten by the mind of a small, clumsy brunette. 

Cassandra approached Lindsay. Her Bat Slippers squeaked as she got closer. "I demand you tell me why you don't want to have sex with me, Lindsay. I bit you, after all. Did you not scent mark me? Is that why you are not as attracted to me as I am to you?," Cassandra shouted. She was getting mad, and Lindsay knew that an angry Alpha is trouble. Perhaps Lindsay had overplayed her hand. But she had the perfect escape plan. 

"I've never done it, you see. And I want to do it with someone I love, truly love, and not just because of chemicals in our brains," Lindsay replied softly. She wanted to appear innocent and naive to Cassandra, and, little did Lindsay know, she did that too well. Cassandra, calming down from her rage, saw only the beauty of her future Omega in front of her. Lindsay looked so cute when she confessed about her virginity, and Cassandra knew exactly what she needed to do. 

"Oh, little one," Cassandra said quietly while almost touching Lindsay's soft hair. "Stay right there, Lindsay." 

Lindsay's heart was beating out of her chest. She had calmed her Alpha down, but she still sensed that something was going to happen. She thought that she may go into heat, and that would completely sully her plans. Thankfully, Lindsay's heart beat not because of biology, but rather, because of psychology. She watched Cassandra walk towards the middle of the table and grab a rose. Cassandra, even with her figure covered by her Bat Robe, looked like a specimen who was sculpted by the finest artists of the Renaissance. Lindsay knew that Cassandra was going to seduce her, and worst of all, it would work. 

They locked eyes as Cassandra approached Lindsay with the rose in her hand. Lindsay could feel something happening in her body, something that she hadn't felt before. Cassandra lifted the rose towards Lindsay, but it was too far away to grasp. As Lindsay attempted to get off of her chair to grab the rose, Cassandra said, in an authoritative tone, "Stay." 

Lindsay complied. She was not in control anymore, Cassandra was. And what Cassandra did next simply perplexed Lindsay. Cassandra took a deep breath of air, so deep in fact that her mighty chest grew even larger. Cassandra then exhaled, and the powerful gust of air caused the rose petals to fly off the rose and towards Lindsay. The rose petals didn't hit her randomly either. Cassandra was able to blow the rose petals towards Lindsay's groin. Perhaps it was due to the evening's ordeal, perhaps it was due to their biological attraction towards one another, or perhaps it was due to the force of rose petals hitting Lindsay's clit, but the results were the same. Lindsay climaxed on the spot, and she came in her pants. 

Moments that felt like eternity passed. When Lindsay finally collected herself, the first thing she saw was the bright red lipstick on Cassandra's lips. Her lips were beautifully contrasted by her darker skin tone, Lindsay thought. She had seen many lips before, mostly from commercials and on OnlyDans, but for the first time in her life, Lindsay wanted to kiss the lips of a woman. Whatever magic Cassandra pulled had worked, and not only had Lindsay softened to the idea of being Cassandra's lover, but also, her Omega. 

"You looked so beautiful when you nutted, Lindsay," Cassandra said softly, still smiling. She enjoyed the dinner and the show, but she knew that this was a breakthrough that would lead to her true desires coming to fruition. 

Lindsay was still breathing deeply when she replied, "I didn't nut, I came. I came for the first time in my life. I didn't know women could do that. Hell, I didn't know anyone could do that." 

Cassandra tossed the rose stem aside and replied, "I'm not just a woman, little one. I'm an Alpha. The Alpha of Alphas. Your Alpha. And I can do what I just did for you, every day and every night. I can do more if you're comfortable with it, of course, and I certainly want to. Don't you?"

"You've made a mess of me, Cassandra," Lindsay said. "Can I go and freshen up?" 

Cassandra sensed that this was it. Lindsay was hers. An Omega with her Alpha, just like it should be. Lindsay's walls had cracked and crumbled, and now, it was time for Cassandra to storm in. But of course, Cassandra didn't think that there was a need to press the action any further. After all, Lindsay had just been satisfied for the first time in her life. Going hard at her like she imagined an Alpha would do would be the fool's choice. The smarter play, Cassandra thought, was to let Lindsay freshen up. After all, when Lindsay signs the contract, they'd have the rest of their lives to spend with each other. There was no need to rush things. And so, Cassandra, while relishing her imminent victory, foolishly spurted out, "Certainly, little one. There's an elevator to your left."

Lindsay hurried towards that elevator, and when she entered it, she immediately realized Cassandra's mistake. The elevator that she had been directed to went all the way up to the surface level. Lindsay could escape. And that's exactly the button that she pressed. Cassandra almost as quickly realized this mistake as well. She galloped towards the elevator as fast as she could, but not even the Alphas of Alphas was faster than modern elevator technology. 

The elevator doors whooshed, and right before they closed entirely, Cassandra stopped just a short distance away and said with a defeated voice, "Lindsay," to which Lindsay replied in a similarly tone of voice, "Cassandra." The doors closed, and the elevator made its way up to the surface level, to Lindsay's freedom. Cassandra punched the air in frustration. Her Omega had escaped, and she couldn't blame anyone but herself. 

A week later, and Lindsay is nowhere near Gotham City. After escaping from Cassandra, the Bat Cave, and the endless buffet of Olive Garden, Lindsay was traveling across the world. Her work on OnlyDans provided her just enough income to subsist, and after what she had been through, that would be enough. Still, there was a certain emptiness in Lindsay. Every night that she went to sleep, something in her belly called to her. She wasn't hungry, as she filled herself up with breadsticks on most nights. She wasn't lonely, as OnlyDans kept her company. What she was, she realized, was bound. On that fateful day when Cassandra kidnapped her, Lindsay was bitten by the Alpha of Alphas, and she had scent marked her in return. They were, biologically speaking, destined for each other. She had been bonded to Cassandra for life. And although Lindsay ran from this realization, she knew that one day, she'd have to face it. 

Back in Gotham City, Cassandra is angry, but not uncontrollably. Every criminal that she catches, she breaks. She refuses to kill them, but she takes pleasure in destroying their bodies and their bones. Their broken bodies were a reflection of Cassandra's head space, and it clearly wasn't a healthy one. She needed help, she needed an Omega. And the only Omega that she knew of was Lindsay. So, Cassandra hatched a plan. Instead of showing up at Grey Industries in her usual suit and skirt, she walked through the glass doors of the building in her Bat Suit. With a deeper voice than before, she said, "I know you are all Alphas here. And I have a job only an Alpha can do. Find me Lindsay Ellis. She is an Omega, and if she is not in my arms, I will destroy what's left of Gotham City." 

Cassandra left as quickly as she came. However, her words were effective enough. All the employees of Grey Industries knew what had to be done, not because they wanted to prevent the destruction of Gotham, but because they wanted to have an Omega for themselves. Jennifer, the blonde secretary who had helped Lindsay earlier, thought she was a Beta, but she turned herself into an Alpha after hearing Cassandra's call. All of Jennifer's muscles expanded in rapid fashion. Her delts grew so large that it blew the back of her suit off. Her hamstrings and quads became so massive that her pencil skirt was shredded instantly. This happened throughout the building. Cassandra had turned the Alphas that she had defeated into Betas, and now, she had returned them to their original forms. After the Betas had all turned back into Alphas, many of them let out angry howls, and the others purred in excitement for the adventures to come. They all took a moment to process things, and they all knew what they had to do. They had to find Lindsay.


End file.
